


The mixed hybrid

by Firefox_Gapples



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ ), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, fatherblade?, sleepy Bois headcanon, uncle technoblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox_Gapples/pseuds/Firefox_Gapples
Summary: Tommy is a hybrid of a piglin and a bird person but the only person who knows is techno because tommy was too shy to tell anyone even when he was 16 still techno was the only one who knew about his wings, tusks, and his slightly pointed ears which was hidden is his long hair that he never really bothered to cut.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Tommyinnit Phil Watson & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	1. Little Tommy <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is too all the other people who didn’t make me delete all my other stories that I worked hard on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds out that he is part piglin from technoblade

A 5 year old Tommy was walking around Techno’s potato farm holding a basket to collect the potato’s that we’re done growing all the way. But of course there were to may for him to carry. ‘Wow’ he thought as he sees all the potato’s that techno has grown in the past harvest season.

Tommy still doesn’t know how techno makes the potato’s grow during the winter. It’s a huge mystery to him. He was doing fine until he felt a sharp sting in his mouth. Covering his mouth he ran towards the house that him and his family lived in. “Where do you think your going, Tommy we have a long day ahead of us” Tommy told him that he wasn’t feeling well and he felt like he was going to throw up. So techno let he go inside to visit his father. Though when he first got in there he went straight to the bathroom to look in his mouth through the mirrors reflection his eyes widened and he saw that his gums were bleeding so much blood that you thought that his teeth were blood also.

He screamed so loudly at even techno could hear him across the field so techno dropped what he was doing and ran as fast as he could to what he would see in the bathroom a wide eye Tommy with blood coming form his mouth. He realized what was happening to the boy and immediately Went to comfort the the small child crying as blood dripped from his mouth into the sink.

”shhhh, Tommy it’s going to be ok I went through this to”.

”really techno” Tommy said with a sob 

“Tommy, the reason... the reason your going through this is because, _**part piglin”.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to stop it here y’all gonna have to wait until chapter 2 to continue reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy keeps on pestering techno about when philza is coming back but in reality technoblade doesn’t know when philza is coming back either

Tommy’s POV 

i cried into uncles shirt as he told me that but I jumped and I felt him pick me up and when I tried to look to where he was taking me I saw that he was bringing me to the kitchen table. He sat me on the table and told me to ‘wait here’ and he left me. I can’t really feel my mouth anymore so I just kicked my feet as I waited for uncle to get back

when I heard the front door i thought to myself ‘daddy must be home.’ so I disobeyed uncles orders and leaped off the table and ran to the door only to see that uncle came in with a white box with a red addition sigh on it “ what are you doing off the table tommy” I heard uncle say and so I said with a sad tone of voice “I thought papa was home”

and so I started to cry and asking uncle when papa was going to be home. Uncle went to the dining room and put the white box on the table and he came over to me kneeled down in front of me and gave me a hug and said “I’m sure he’s going to be home in the next few days and if you stop crying I’ll make you some ice cream” uncle loosed his grip on me “ now tommy, let’s get you patched up” he said with a smile

“If I’m good can I have that ice cream early” I said with pleading eyes. I heard him sigh and picked me up and put me back on the table “maybe... but only if you behave and not move around to much, ok?” I jumped in my spot with excitement and said “yes!!” 

  
so uncle patched me up and I got vanilla ice cream with chocolate sause and I ate it happily. For some reason it was helping with piglin teeth growing pains so that was also in my favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 baby hope this is better than the first episode but who knows


	3. Of to the town we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is excited that techno is letting him come to town with him. He had never been to town cause philza told him it’s a dangerous place. But that made him want to go even more and something painful had happened to him while he was in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven’t updated in a while I’ve been busy with school and work. But also thanks for all the kudos I really appreciate it 
> 
> -George/firefox_gapples ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

(This chapter contains swearing and gore) 

Tommy’s POV

I can’t believe it I’m actually going to town I’ve always wanted to go and now we’re actually going this is so exciting. As soon as I heard the news I ran upstairs and quickly changed into a t-shirt and shorts and got my favorite pair of boots on. I quickly ran back downstairs to see my uncle holding 2 leather masks one seemed to be my size and the other one looks to fit him. “What are those masks for?” I ask so he says back to me

“there for you and me due to the fact that the place were going doesn’t like hybrids so we will have to cover our hybrid parts, and since you only have tusks it wont be that hard to cover them”.

I nodded and took the mask from him. But I didn’t know how to put it on I asked “uncle can you help me” and handed it back to him. He just laughed at me and said “sure, kiddo”. so he helped me and put on his own mask with ease. As soon as we left through the door uncles horse rode up to us already with a saddle and- armor? I didn’t really question it due to the fact that uncle is always going somewhere. I felt myself being picked up and put on the saddle of the horse.

‘IN RIDING IN THE FRONT!!’ I yelled in my head I’ve never even rode a horse or even left the ground other than going to the second floor of the house. I was worried until my uncle hopped up onto the horse and grabbed the reins. I quietly sighed in relief. I jumped as we started to move and held onto my uncles arm for safety. He smiled and held my with one of his arms. I felt the horse start to get faster and I whimpered like a dog gripped harder. I slowly loosened my grip as I saw a town come into view.

‘It’s so colorful’ I thought to myself I started to sit up. But the grip my uncle had on me was still the same. I saw a sign come into view it said ‘the Antarctic Empire’. That’s a cool name the horse started to come to a stop. Uncle hopped of the horse and grabbed me and got me off the horse. He set me on the ground and went to put the horse on a post. I looked around and I saw someone...

It was papa. I quickly ran over to hug him. But I was stopped by 2 guards who looked to be royal knights from the picture books I had in my room. They pointed their swords at me. I heard my Uncle say “step away from the child”. I quickly got up and ran to uncle and gave him a hug.   
  


“Technoblade what are you doing here your supposed to be at the house watching Tommy” I heard papa say. I wanted to go and hug him but I was afraid that the guards would try and hurt me again. So I transferred to my uncles cape instead.

(I’m getting lazy soooo (P=Philza) (T=Technoblade)

“I came here with Tommy, Philza” T

“Why the fuck is Tommy here, he isn’t allowed to leave the property” P

”I brought him with me cause I want to adopt him philza” T

”Techno you are not adopting my son” P

(less lazy part up ahead)

”PHIL LISTEN TO ME HE NEEDS TO HAVE A FATHER FIGURE IN HIS LIFE, HE NEEDS TO GROW UP WITH A FATHER FIGURE WHO IS THERE FOR HIM WHEN HE GETS HURT OR HE IS SAD NOT A DEADBEAT LIKE YOU WHO ISNT EVEN THERE FOR YEARS AT A TIME” I heard my uncle yell at papa. I started to cry and I felt the cape being lifted up I started to hug into uncles side cause I though that it was someone else. But felt an arm around me and the cape drop back into its place I started to ball my eyes out. I heard someone running at us and tugged at uncles cape so hard it fell off. I grabbed my uncles side harder not wanting to leave him. I saw that it was papa grabbing at me trying to get me out of my uncles iron grip.

  
“LEAVE ME AND MY UNCLE ALONE” I screamed as I cried even harder into my uncles shirt. I started to feel pain in my upper back and started to grip my uncles shirt to the point my hands were ripping the shirt. Something was piercing out of my skin I could feel blood dripping down my back.

Until my skin broke that’s when I screamed bloody murder as wings with a 2 foot wing span sprouted from my back and ripped my shirt. My father looked at me with wide eyes as I passed out not knowing what happened after that

( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )


	4. Hospital scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is now a chapter ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter pog

Technoblades POV

I stared at Tommy with wide eyes as blood pooled onto my hand from the insane amount of feathers that sprung out of his back. I saw Phil do the same thing. He rushed over to Tommy and I let him go since I knew that Phil knew more about wings than me. But of course I didn’t want but, I knew that Tommy’s health comes before my emotions. Phil picked up Tommy and started to run to the main castle and I ran with him and the guards didn’t even stop me since I was friends with they’re king. People were starring at us as we ran down the populated streets. As we finally got to the gates a guard stopped me.   
  


“sorry sir, but I can’t let you in, the king has ordered me to-“ 

“Let him in” I heard Phil say. I gave the guard a look that made him instantly move out of the way. As we got into the infirmary room Phil rushed to put Tommy in a bed. He laid Tommy on his stomach and quickly ran back out of the room. I went to go sit on the chair next to Tommy’s bed. I tapped my foot on the floor out of stress. I saw that Tommy was irritated with it so I stopped. I turned towards the door as I swung out and there was Phil holds towels and regeneration pots. He ran over to Tommy and started to treat him. I sighed with relief and started to close my eyes in exhaustion since I haven’t slept in 2 days cause I was making sure that he was ok. I quickly fell asleep.

.

.

. 

I was suddenly woken up as phil tapped on my shoulder and I slowly opened my eyes but closed them again to yawn. “Oh sorry, did I wake you up?” Phil said in a sarcastic tone. “No. you didn’t I was just closing my eyes” I said back “so you were closing your eyes for 1 and a half days” I widened my eyes at that ‘1 AND A HALF DAYS’ I screamed in my head. I breathed out a pained sigh as I stretched out in the chair. I looked over at Tommy’s bed and “where is Tommy, Phil” he laughed at me and said “look at your lap” I looked down to see Tommy cuddled up to my stomach. I quietly cried as I held the child closer and fell back to sleep.


End file.
